I'm So Excited
by Pulcotinette
Summary: Pour vaincre la morosité de la guerre, Dumbledore organise un Bal de Promo, au thème inspirateur d'idées et d'amitiés : " L'antiquité, c'est le pied !" Petit bout de 6eme année alternative. Majoritairement Drarry, présence de Bluna, Romione, Theo/Seamus
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

Je suis de retour avec une (presque) song-fic que, j'espère, le site ne supprimera pas. Disons qu'il y a autant de paroles que de dialogues ... Donc peu par rapport à tout le texte !

Seul le scénario m'appartient, l'oeuvre original appartient à J. . Corrigé par Da Lambarjack, qui l'a également magnifiquement traduit en anglais ! Cette seconde version arrivera bientôt, pour tous ceux qui sont intéressés.

Kishus !

I'M SO EXCITED

 _By Me, Myself and I_

Depuis quelques temps déjà, des rumeurs belliqueuses circulaient dans le monde sorcier ; vols, agressions, disparition, les nouvelles n'étaient jamais vraiment très joyeuses. La Gazette avait beau dire, les familles magiques savaient lire entre les lignes et voyaient bien la Guerre arriver. Les étudiants de Poudlard avaient alors peu à peu sombrés dans la déprime : l'idée que leur trop courte vie s'arrêterait peut-être avant la fin de l'année poussait la majeure partie des élèves à regretter les occasions qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eues et à se morfondre sur leurs erreurs passées ; tandis que quelques irréductibles testaient les drogues diverses qui leur passaient entre les mains, se sentant poètes et assassins.

Pour remédier à ce nuage noir qui envahissait l'école, Dumbledore avait essayé, dans sa grande sagesse due à son âge vénérable, de démarrer divers projets afin de faire renaître la joie au Château. Ainsi étaient nés le club de poterie, l'usine à bonbons aux citrons, la fabrique de bonnets, d'écharpes et de chaussettes dirigée par Dobby lui-même ; mais les étudiants ne semblaient pas ravis de ces initiatives et les associations ne tardèrent pas à fermer, faute de participants.

Voyant que ses propres idées ne marchaient pas (on se demande bien pourquoi !), le directeur finit par requérir l'avis des élèves, principaux concernés, en installant une Boîte à Idée dans la Grande Salle.

"Chers élèves de Poudlard, avait-il commencé ce soir-là après avoir tapoté dans ses mains. Le son magiquement amplifié avait résonné dans la salle à mesure que le silence se faisait. "J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire. Malgré mes idées somme toute admirables de clubs divers, la morosité semble régner plus que la concentration, l'écoute et la participation, valeurs pourtant essentielles à votre apprentissage. Ainsi pour ramener la joie et la bonne humeur dans ce grand château qui accueille depuis des siècles des hordes d'élèves heureux, j'ai décidé d'installer une Boite à Idée dans le Hall, dans laquelle vous pourrez déposer vos Suggestions afin d'améliorer la vie quotidienne. Les idées seront triées la semaine précédant chaque vacances."

Des chuchotements avaient traversé la salle à cette annonce, chacun allant de son idée pour changer leur emploi du temps.

-J'aimerai finir en vous indiquant que les elfes de Maison ne sont pas là pour faire vos devoirs et qu'il est formellement interdit de leur demander des substances illicites telles que drogues ou alcool ; cependant tout don aux professeurs ou à moi-même entraînera une annulation de la peine encourue. Par ailleurs, le professeur Slughorn et moi-même sommes particulièrement friands d'hydromel. Sur ce, bon appétit !"

Puis il s'était rassis.

AHHHHHHHH

A partir de ce moment, les idées les plus farfelues avaient germé dans l'esprit fertile des étudiants. Du jeu télévisé type Secret Story à une version magique de Total Wipeout en passant par la construction d'une maison Barbie géante dans le parc, les élèves s'en étaient donnés à coeur-joie pour reproduire en version améliorée ce qu'il avait vu chez eux. Tous étaient impatients de découvrir les suggestions des autres !

Et parmi toutes ces propositions étranges et bizarres, une avait retenu l'attention du Jury : organiser un Bal de Promotion, un mois avant les examens ; accessible à tous et ayant pour thème "L'antiquité, c'est le pied !".

L'annonce de cet événement, qui se tiendrait courant avril, enthousiasma les plus jeunes et amusa les plus vieux. De la simple robe grecque au beau plastron romain, chacun avait sa petite idée de costume pour parader devant tout Poudlard. Dumbledore avait réussi son coup : tout le château ne parlait plus que de cela et des cachots à la Tour d'Astronomie en passant par le Lac et les bords de la Forêt Interdite, les couloirs bruissaient de joie et de rires.

AHHHHHHHH

Enfin, le jour J arriva. Le matin de ce dernier vendredi avant les vacances de Printemps, la Grande Salle vibrait d'excitation et d'anticipation ; pour l'occasion, les élèves rentreraient chez eux le samedi soir afin de profiter de cette soirée inédite. Cependant, fixons un instant notre attention sur quelques personnes en particulier.

Lorsque Théodore Nott, grand brun aux yeux noirs, apparut dans la salle avec son bouquin devant les yeux, de nombreux chuchotements s'élevèrent autour des 4 Tables ; le mystérieux jeune homme avait toujours attiré les regards admiratifs des midinettes de Poudlard. Grand, fin, discret, il avait le charme de la découverte. Levant un oeil de son livre, il se dirigea nonchalamment du côté de la table des Serpentards, se servit une tasse de thé noir, une assiette d'oeufs brouillés et de poivrons rouges cuits, puis avala le tout en se replongeant dans son grimoire.

Toute cette agitation le laissait indifférent ; sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ce que les filles de sa maison allaient mettre ?! Parce que _forcément_ , elles parlaient encore de ce stupide bal … Ce serait au plus pour lui l'occasion de passer une bonne soirée avec ses potes, de prendre quelques photos compromettantes afin de pouvoir faire chanter les 1ères et 2èmes années, et de s'amuser avant de commencer les révision pour leurs examens.

Lorsque Blaise Zabini, grand noir aux yeux bruns, pardon, marrons, entra dans la salle avec un sourire ColgateR aux lèvres, de nouveau on put entendre des chuchotements s'élever. Millicent Bulstrode, qui depuis la 1ère année avait bien changée, semblait en pleine discussion avec lui et ses yeux pétillaient de rire. Le couple d'amis s'attira des regards pleins d'envie tandis qu'ils allaient s'asseoir aux côtés de Théo sur les bancs des Serpents ; ce dernier leur grommela un "Bonjour" sans décrocher de son livre.

Lorsque Draco Malfoy, blond aux yeux gris, idole de ces dames et Prince des Serpentards, fit son entrée dans la salle, les conversations se turent et le silence tomba. Tous étaient admiratifs de sa personne, que ce soit pour son côté beau garçon, charismatique ou tête de classe.

Du Slyther Trio, il était le plus envié, et il se réjouissait beaucoup de sentir tous ces regards béats sur lui ; chaque paire d'yeux le nourrissait de son éclat de contemplation.

Puis on entendit des petits pas précipités, et Pansy Parkinson entra comme une tornade. Ses amis purent voir une étincelle d'exaspération dans ses yeux, mais Draco se contenta de garder son masque Malfoy et de continuer son regard vers sa table. Arrivé, il s'assit face à la Grande Salle pour ne rien manquer, se servit des Chocapiks avec du lait et commença dignement à manger son petit déjeuner ; tandis que Pansy tentait vainement d'attirer son attention avec de petits gloussements aigus.

Peu à peu, le réfectoire reprit ses conversations, et lorque Harry potter, petit brun aux yeux verts et ennemi de Vous-Savez-Qui arriva dans la Grande Salle à 10 minutes du début des cours pour s'asseoir précipitamment à la table des Gryffondors entre ses camarades de dortoirs, les seuls étonnés furent Ron et Hermione qui ne s'attendaient pas à le voir arriver si tôt.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui avec cette entrée fracassante, et cette vision du brun, cheveux en bataille et souffle court d'avoir couru, en émoustilla plus d'un.

Depuis l'année dernière, sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine avait beaucoup augmenté, à tel point que c'en était parfois effrayant. A l'idée d'un héros courageux, fort, intrépide (après tout, il avait été le seul Champion capable de réchapper du Labyrinthe sain et sauf !), beau à en tomber, les sorcières ne se sentaient plus de joie, et c'était à celle qui accaparerait son attention le plus longtemps possible.

Parfois même, quelques admirateurs venaient lui demander un mot, et il se montrait alors bien plus sympathique ; lui-même ne savait pas trop où se situer et ne cherchait pas vraiment non plus.

Après la trahison de Marietta, il avait rompu les ponts avec Cho et avait tenté de digérer le coup. La puberté et l'été passant par là, lors de ses vacances au square Grimmault, il avait voulu décompresser en se liant d'amitié avec les jeunes du quartier et s'était peu à peu "ouvert", du moins mentalement, à toutes sortes de choses. Forcément, Sirius en avait eu vent ; et Harry eut la plus grosse honte de sa vie lorsqu'il lui glissa une boite de préservatifs en fredonnant Petit PD de Renaud avant le repas …

Les Dursleys, quant à eux, avaient été pour le moins surpris lorsque l'un des garçons du quartier lui avait lancé un clin d'oeil suggestif avant de le quitter sur le pas de la porte ; et si au départ, ils avaient voulu le réfréner, ils s'étaient ensuite dit qu'un monstre ne pouvait faire que des choses monstrueuses, et que ce n'était pas leurs affaires du moment que ça ne se passait pas sous leur toit. Ainsi, le cercle de connaissances d'Harry s'était considérablement agrandi cet été là, et il s'était petit à petit découvert un certain attrait pour les hommes.

Ce fut d'abord leur façon de _voir_ les choses, avec humour et sous-entendus, qui le poussa à se pencher sur la question. Jusque là, il n'avait eu de relations sérieuses qu'avec deux ou trois filles ; enfin, sérieuses au point d'en arriver aux choses intéressantes. Non qu'il coucha à droite et à gauche, mais il estimait que la vie était trop courte pour perdre son temps à tergiverser et avait déjà sauté sur quelques bonnes occasions.

Alors il tenta la chose, avec un blond de son entourage qu'il savait intéressé.

La seconde chose qui l'attira chez eux fut leur façon de _faire_ les choses. Ayant le même corps, ils savaient souvent mieux s'y prendre pour faire monter quelqu'un au septième ciel en quelques minutes, ou au contraire comment prendre leur temps pour les faire s'abandonner complètement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Depuis son retour à Poudlard cependant, il avait dû ralentir le rythme ; préférant se concentrer sur l'entraînement contre Voldemort et les agissements étranges de Malfoy, il devait souvent repousser les hordes de jeunes groupies voulant s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Le plus souvent, ces filles n'avaient même pas 15 ans, de toute façon ! Dans le même temps, il était respectueux envers les jeunes gens qui affirmaient, même timidement, leur homosexualité, notamment en venant le voir.

Lorsqu'il avait raconté ses vacances à Ron et Hermione, le premier avait failli s'étouffer avec son aile de poulet tandis que la seconde avait jeté un regard un peu désapprobateur à son meilleur ami : et avec ça, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réviser, bien sur !

Bref. La nouvelle de la bisexualité de son meilleur pote avait un peu surpris Ron, mais après tout, c'était son ami et il n'allait pas le repousser pour un détail comme ça ! Surtout qu'il avait l'air de s'être bien amusé …

Puis Hermione avait parlé de sa maigre expérience avec Viktor Krum, Ron avait étrangement changé de sujet et ils s'étaient auto-déprimés à l'idée d'avoir Rogue en prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Lupin allait leur manquer …

Ces changements bien sûr s'étaient ressentis dans son comportement ; il avait gagné en confiance en lui et comptait profiter de la vie que ses parents lui avaient offerte sans se laisser emporter par le désespoir ! Mais retournons à Poudlard. Avec un sourire en coin pour ses fans, il se servit une part de tarte à la mélasse, leva un regard amusé sur ses confrères et commença à manger.

AHHHHHHHH

Puis le soir arriva. Draco Malfoy avait passé plusieurs heures devant la glace à être parfait ; il espérait bien voler la vedette à Potter ! Célèbre, stupide Potter avec son sourire charmeur et ses yeux tentateurs …

Avec son flegme habituel cachant son appréhension, il finit d'attacher son habit autour de ses épaules. Pour lui, le choix avait été rapide : quel plus bel éphèbe qu'Apollon ? Et drapé dans ce tissu soyeux de première qualité, il était un véritable dieu.

Lorsque sa mère, Narcissa, avait entendu parler de cet événement, elle l'avait immédiatement réquisitionné pour une virée shopping. Bien que le fait d'être toujours bien habillé soit une chose essentielle pour Draco, il avait légèrement grimacé en lisant la lettre. Sa mère pouvait être … comment dire ? extatique lorsqu'elle faisait les magasins, au point que les vendeurs s'éloignaient presque en courant lorsqu'ils la voyaient entrer …

Elle l'avait ainsi traîné dans les plus huppés des magasins sorciers et moldus avant de trouver LA perle rare, au bout de quelques quatre heures de course intense, dans un magasin de l'East River. En soie d'Aragne, emprunt d'un sort mineur qui capturait la lumière et faisait chatoyer le tissu, le vêtement, appelé Pallium, était constitué d'un pan de tissu vert pâle, cousu de fils d'argent et s'enroulant autour du corps en découvrant une épaule à la façon des empereurs romains. La couleur claire mais vive de l'étoffe mettait en valeur sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blonds ; le tissu, serré sans être moulant, permettait d'apprécier sa taille fine et ses jambes musclées. Des sandales en cuir et une ceinture de la même matière complétaient sa tenue ; et un simple petit tour chez le coiffeur lui avait permis de rafraichir sa coupe et de finaliser sa mise en beauté.

Lorsque sa mère l'avait vu habillé ainsi, ses yeux avaient brillés de fierté pour son fils. Encore une fois, Draco allait faire sensation !

Ainsi paré, il tendit la main et s'empara de la couronne d'olivier posée sur le meuble. Cadeau de son père, c'était un clin d'oeil à Athéna dont il avait l'intelligence et la classe ; il se devait de lui rendre hommage avec ce complément. Puis il rejoignit le reste des Serpentards qui l'attendait sûrement déjà dans la Salle Commune.

AHHHHHHHH

Rassemblés autour d'un fauteuil, les quatre Serpentards étaient impatients de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Blaise, avec sa carrure et ses muscles, avait trouvé un habit de gladiateur dans un magasin richos du Chemin de Traverse spécialisé dans les soirées costumées. La tunique rouge s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau foncée ; elle descendait d'une épaule jusqu'aux genoux, tandis qu'une ceinture en cuir lui enserrait les hanches. De même que Draco, il portait en guise de chaussures des sandales en cuir foncé.

Ainsi vêtu, il incarnait un savant mélange entre Arès, dieu grec de la guerre, et Spartacus, fameux esclave romain chef d'une rébellion au Ier siècle avant JC.

Théo, pour sa part, avait choisi de représenter le dieu Asclépios, seigneur de la Médecine, pour son amour des Potions et de l'Astronomie. Habillé plus simplement, il portait une chemise blanche et une veste bleu nuit brodée d'argent, donnant l'impression que la nuée céleste l'habillait. A sa ceinture pendaient différentes fioles de couleurs variées ; allant du blanc laiteux au noir profond en passant par le rouge sang et le vert sombre, elles scintillaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Un noeud papillon de la même couleur que sa veste lui donnait un air chic et élégant.

A leurs côtés, Millicent de tenait, habillée dans des habits plus modernes également ; sa robe bustier scintillait dans la salle éclairée aux bougies. Le haut blanc cassé s'accordait avec sa peau, tandis que les pans de son vêtement s'évadaient sous son buste jusqu'à ses genoux en donnant l'impression qu'un arc-en-ciel teintait le tissu. Des pâquerettes étaient plantées dans ses cheveux en couronne et de grandes ailes de la même couleur que le bustier battaient lentement dans son dos, lui procurant une allure divine ; l'image était telle qu'Iris elle-même s'y serait trompée.

Puis le regard de Draco dévia sur la dernière de leur groupe, Pansy ; incarnant une fille de l'Amour, suivante d'Aphrodite, elle portait une tunique simple mais classe, digne de son sens de la mode. D'une appétissante couleur cerise, le tissu ceignait son torse et sa poitrine, puis tombait derrière son épaule en une une espèce de cape. Il reposait devant jusqu'aux trois quarts de ses cuisses bronzées ; une ceinture tressée crème accompagnait tout cela, de même que de délicates ballerines de la même couleur. Une tiare retenait ses longs cheveux blonds en une jolie coiffure. Elle était prête pour aller danser !

Tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, guidés même s'ils connaissaient le chemin par les Décibels qui s'en échappaient.

AHHHHHHHH

En arrivant, le souffle des tous les élèves entrant fut coupé par le changement opéré en ces lieux ; la salle avait été décorée selon le thème et paraissait plus magnifique que jamais.

De larges piliers aux chapiteaux corinthiens se dressaient de part et d'autre de la salle, imitant la nef d'une église catholique ; à ceci près que le coeur renfermait une grande statue ouvragée représentant un phénix se relevant de ses cendres. Sur les murs de pierres blancs, des fresques avaient été taillées magiquement durant la journée, représentant les exploits des plus grands héros de l'ancien temps, qu'ils soient Moldus et sorciers. Ici, on pouvait voir les héros de la Mythologie grecque ; Thésée terrassant le Minotaure, Persée évitant le regard perçant de la Méduse ou Hercule volant une pomme dans le Jardin des Hespérides. Là, les héros de la Guerre de Troie, Achille, Patrocle, Hector, Ajax, se faisaient face ; plus loin, Merlin invoquait une tempête pour venir en aide aux Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

De temps en temps, on apercevait des nymphes et des satyres dansant autour de grands champs de fraises ; mais aussi des Lares, esprits protecteurs hantant le repos (ou repas ?) des vivants.

Les détails scintillaient à la lumière des bougies du plafond. Comme pour le Bal des Trois SOrciers, une grande piste de danse avait été libérée devant la statue ; des tables étaient joliment dressées tout autour de l'espace libre. De longues tiges de lierre serpentaient entre les piliers et autour du plafond, donnant un côté nature à la pièce. De la lumière transparaissait derrière les fresques, renforçant l'aspect féerique de la salle.

Tout là-haut, la voûte magique montrait une vue ensoleillée du Mont Olympe, lieu de résidence des premiers dieux ; des oiseaux avaient élu domicile dans les hautes branches des arbres parsemant la colline et donnaient un concert de trilles joyeuses.

L'équipe éducatrice s'était vraiment pliée en quatre pour faire de cette soirée un événement mémorable, et les élèves étaient subjugués.

AHHHHHHHH

La soirée débuta par un mot du directeur auquel personne ne prêta attention tant les esprits étaient tournés vers la fête à venir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore abandonna et lança les festivités après un retentissant "Musique, maestro !". A ce signal, les enceintes crachotèrent puis ronronnèrent doucement sous la caresse de la magie, avant d'amorcer un morceau de musique classique. Les préfets et les préfètes en chef ouvrirent le bal au bras de leur cavalier, et furent bientôt rejoints par Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Ce fut le début des réjouissances ; les élèves portés par la musique, l'ambiance magique et leur partenaire tournoyaient dans les airs et sur la piste au rythme des danses et des contredanses.

Comme pour le Bal des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année, Harry et Ron avaient complètement zappé cette histoire de cavalières ; cependant, ils pouvaient compter sur leurs fans de toujours pour les accompagner. Lavande avait failli sauter sur ce dernier, et Ginny était plus qu'heureuse d'aller à ce bal en compagnie de son ami de toujours ; même si elle avait, petite, rêvé de leur vie commune, elle se rendait maintenant compte que ce n'était ni ce qu'elle ni ce que Harry désiraient ; et ses ambitions de joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle ne lui permettraient pas de toute façon d'avoir un foyer fixe.

Cependant, passer toute la soirée au bras du beau Harry n'était pas une occasion à rater !

Et tandis qu'ils virevoltaient sur la piste de danse, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas ruiner ses jolis souliers.

AHHHHHHHH

Au bout d'une heure de slows et de menuets, les Bizarr' Sisters entrèrent (pas si) furtivement dans la salle et prirent le contrôle des enceintes. Dumbledore sourit lorsqu'il vit les visages ravis des élèves.

Après quelques phrases d'accroche telles que "Poudlard, vous êtes là ?" et "J'entends rien !" (ahlala, la vieillesse …), le titre entama ses titres phares : The Unicorn Song, un remix de Every little thing she does is Magic, une parodie de Baby gentiment intitulée Dumby … avant de bien évidemment continuer avec Can you dance like a Hippogryff, qui acheva d'enflammer les foules.

Puis ils reprirent quelques titres moldus, des hymnes reconnus ; Let it be, Dedododo Dedadada, Love is all you need (ce qui rendait plutôt étrange avec leurs voix de rockeurs …), etc.

Enfin, ils entonnèrent des chansons en vogue (le bonheur, celles-là avaient des paroles sensées !) et la piste de danse ne désemplit plus. Les ados s'étaient petit à petit engagée sur la piste qui était rapidement devenue bondée, les musiques s'enchaînant ; tantôt douces, tantôt rythmées ; parfois lentes, souvent fortes.

A côté des couples et groupes endiablés, des plateaux enchantés lévitaient autour des tables pour servir ceux qui préféraient parler loin des baffes ou se reposer.

Justement, accoudés à une table proche de la piste, nos Serpentards se moquaient doucement des jeunes danseurs qui s'emmêlaient les pinceaux. Les élèves jusqu'à la quatrième année s'étaient vus inviter à partager un repas grandiose dans le Parc du Château afin de garder la soirée pour les plus vieux. Heureusement : les quelques 200 élèves présents faisaient déjà assez de bruit comme cela !

A force de scruter les foules en quête de maladroits, Blaise finit par repérer le Golden trio qui dansait ensemble, un peu à l'écart pour éviter les groupies.

Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur Weasley qui se trémoussait avec Brown, engoncée dans une tunique légère d'assez mauvais goût. Lui était vêtu d'un chiton lourd et épais, vieilli par les âges et les lavages successifs. D'une couleur foncée, il faisait ressortir l'horrible teinte de ses cheveux, pas coiffés pour un sou, et de ses bras flasques et pâles ; en y regardant bien, on pouvait déceler une vague ressemblance avec Dionysos, dieu de la fête et de la nourriture. Quel bon choix …

Ses mouvements désordonnés faisaient pitié à voir ; tandis qu'il regardait le couple, Blaise remarqua plusieurs fois une grimace sur le visage de Brown lorsque son compagnon de danse lui marchait sur les pieds.

De son côté, Granger cherchait vainement à attirer l'attention du-dit compagnon ; sa jalousie transparaissait dans chacun de ses regards et elle crevait visiblement d'envie de dégager Brown d'un coup de coude pour prendre sa place auprès du Gardien … ! Parfois elle se raisonnait et tournait la tête, de dédain ; mais souvent son esprit flanchait et son regard revenait se poser sur le couple enlacé.

Un rapide coup d'oeil lui apprit que pour une fois, elle avait fait attention à sa tenue ; elle portait pour l'occasion un chemisier blanc et un pantalon sombre, aux reflets bordeaux, descendant jusqu'à ses bottines de cuir marron. Elle portait par dessus un grand manteau d'enchanteresse de la même couleur profonde que son pantalon, brodé de croissants de lunes argentés ; dans son dos, une lune croissait et décroissait lorsque l'on tournait autour d'elle, à la manière de la Joconde. La brune scintillait littéralement lorsqu'elle dansait, et sa grâce en avait enchanté plus d'un ; mais le roux restait sourd à toutes ses suggestions.

A côté, il aperçut Potter, dansant comme un pied avec la rouquine à son bras. C'uis-là, j'vous jure …

"Les gars, regardez Potter qui veut encore se faire remarquer … Pour une fois il a une tête potable !"

Draco daigna tourner le regard vers le-dit Potter, et soudain ne put plus l'en décrocher ; pour le qualifier, "potable" était un euphémisme !

A travers les hordes mouvantes de danseurs, il apercevait cet être qui était Potter sans vraiment en avoir l'apparence ; yeux soulignés de khôl, cheveux déchaînés par la danse, joues rougies, au premier coup d'oeil la vue de son visage donna un frisson à Draco. Ce dernier se retrouva aspiré par cette vision ensorcelante, et chercha dès lors à l'apercevoir autant que possible ; cependant la foule le cachait régulièrement à ses yeux et il ne cessait de s'agiter.

Blaise et Théo, qui étaient repartis dans leur discussion, s'aperçurent de son trouble.

"Hé bien Draco, qu'est-ce qui te perturbe tant que ça ? Que Potter te vole la vedette encore une fois ? se moqua Blaise ?

\- Mais non, voyons ! Il vient seulement de se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas seulement une source de divertissement verbal … surenchérit Théo, un peu plus à la page.

Les joues du blond se teintèrent intérieurement tandis qu'il s'enjoignait de garder son calme et son masque blasé.

\- Sérieusement, les gars … Ce sont plutôt ses pas de danse qui sont perturbants tant ils sont maladroits !"

Maladroits, ils l'étaient ; mais plus que tout, les mouvements de ce corps étaient sensuels et envoûtants , et Draco était leur cible. Il était captivé, perdu dans ce spectacle fascinant qu'il n'aurait voulu stopper pour rien au monde …

AHHHHHHHH

Voyant que son meilleur ami gardait le regard fixé sur Potter, Blaise reprit sa discussion avec Théo et Millicent tandis que Pansy essayait vainement d'attirer l'attention de son futur ex-mari.

Au bout de 10 minutes, le buffet commença à lui faire de l'oeil.

Cela commença doucement, par un petit fumet goûtu effleurant ses narines. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il ne put s'empêcher de respirer profondément pour s'emplir de cette odeur délicieuse. Il faut dire que Blaise avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec la nourriture : depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait toujours vécu pour manger et non mangé pour vivre.

Alors lorsqu'au détour d'un regard, la longue table chargée de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres attira son attention et ne la lâcha plus, Blaise sentit ses résolutions flancher. Les petits fours lui lançaient des oeillades, les tartes le charmaient de leurs courbes, less apéritifs le regardaient fixement, aguicheurs … Sa détermination faiblit de minute en minute, jusqu'au moment où il lâcha " Ce que je préfère chez toi, Millie, ce sont les gâteaux de ta mère" au beau milieu d'une conversation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieuse.

Dans le grand silence qui suivit, les murmures des pâtisseries se firent encore plus audible pour le basané qui résistait vaillament à ses pulsions.

Pui finalement, il ne tient plus ; Blaise, debout d'un bond, après un mot d'excuse, marcha aussi normalement qu'il le put vers le buffet pour cacher son trouble. Alors même qu'il s'approchait de l'objet de ses désirs, sa faim ne faisait qu'augmenter ; encore un peu et il se mettait à baver !

Une fois qu'il eut atteint le bar, ses sens prirent le contrôle de son corps et il inspira encore une fois ces arômes envoûtants. Doucement, plein d'une vénération dévote, il attrapa un petit four entre ses doigts, et cette caresse envoya un frisson dans tout son corps. Respectueusement, il l'amena entre ses lèvres, le posa sur sa langue le temps d'apprécier le feu d'artifice de goût envahissant son palais, puis croqua presque brusquement dans ce petit bout de paradis.

Il dut se retenir de pousser un gémissement.

A cet instant précis, le monde autour de Blaise disparut. La musique, les lumières, les élèves dansant, et même le chuchotement des autres plats s'effacèrent pour ne plus laisser que le sentiment d'extase suprême qui l'envahissait. Chaque cellule de son corps était emplie de cette sensation de plénitude qui s'infiltrait jusque dans ses plus profondes pensées. Son univers entier se réduisait à cette bouchée de bonheur ...

"Je ne savais pas que les elfes de maison cuisinaient aussi bien !"

… lorsqu'une petite voix fluette fit son chemin à travers son cerveau embrouillé. Blaise mit quelques instants à se rendre compte de l'intrusion, et quelques minutes encore à se convaincre de redescendre sur Terre et à ouvrir les yeux.

A côté de lui se trouvait une fille penchée sur le plat tant aimé. Ses grands yeux bleus scrutaient attentivement les petits fours à la recherche d'un ingrédient caché, responsable de son extase ; mais ne trouvant rien, elle se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard curieux dans le sien, encore loin. Et tandis qu'il retombait sur le plancher des vaches, le monde se rappela à lui : la musique envahit le silence bienfaiteur de ses oreilles, la lumière lui aveugla les yeux, l'odeur âcre de transpiration agressa ses narines, et il fronça le nez de dégoût. Son extase laissa la place à de l'exaspération, et il lança un regard peu avenant à cette Serdaigle qui venait troubler son plaisir.

Cependant, elle était là, le regard tendu vers lui, et lui ne savait que dire.

"... Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il, perdu, lorsque ses paroles eurent atteint son cerveau.

Et qu'est-ce que les elfes de maison avaient à voir avec son bonheur ? !

\- Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ces pâtisseries … Ma mère aimait beaucoup cuisiner, alors ce que je mange a toujours un goût de larmes ; mais ces croissants de lunes ont plutôt un goût de joie. C'est pour ça que tu les aimes autant ?

L'air rêveur de la jeune fille, qu'il avait fini par identifier comme étant Louf … Luna Lovegood, contrastait avec ses paroles qui trouvaient un écho en Blaise.

\- C'était le plat préféré de ma nourrice. elle est morte avec sa fille dans l'incendie de sa maison lorsque j'avais huit ans … J'ai l'impression de lui rendre hommage à chaque fois que j'en mange.

Les mots ne pouvaient expliquer ce sentiment indescriptible de peine et de familiarité qui l'envahissait toujours dans ces moments-là ; mais Luna et son regard franc semblèrent comprendre sa peine, et Blaise se sentit un peu plus léger. Mais ce dernier n'était pas un mec sensible, sauf dans ces rares moments de faiblesse ; et il chercha ensuite à engager la conversation.

\- Blaise Zabini, pour vous servir, commença-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant. Si je puis me permettre … J'aime beaucoup vos boucles d'oreilles *winks* (2)

Luna pouffa. Lesdites boucles d'oreilles représentaient des croissants, ce qui se rapprochaient le plus d'une demi-lune ; pour cette soirée, elle s'était dit que faire honneur à son prénom était une bonne idée. Elle avait revêtu une drôle de robe grise qui scintillait un peu ; discrète mais originale, comme elle. Ses cheveux blonds tout juste coiffés encadraient son visage, de manière ni banale ni affreusement retouchée ; juste habituelle, sans fioriture ni lotion méliorative.

Mais il se dégageait d'elle un tel charme et une telle assurance que Blaise eut peur de faire pâle figure à côté d'elle.

" _Peuh, aucun risque ; n'est pas Blaise Zabini qui veut ! Et Blaise Zabini est toujours le meilleur en tout ! Arithmancie, Potions, Métamorphose ..."_ Il se mit alors à faire la liste de toutes les matières dans lesquelles il excellait (avec l'aide précieuse de Théo et de Draco, il va sans dire). Et comme d'après lui, cette liste était longue, bientôt Luna le regarda comme elle regarderait un Sniffleur à pustules.

Se rendant compte qu'il était ridicule à penser et à agir comme cela (puisqu'au fur et à mesure que sa tirade continuait, il avait gonflé le torse et s'était redressé, comme un paon qui ferait la cour), il esquissa un sourire et essaya de faire repartir la conversation.

Bientôt, le _feeling_ passant entre eux, il l'invita sur la piste de danse et la fit tournoyer jusqu'au bout de la nuit, avant de rejoindre, heureux et essoufflés, leurs amis assis plus loin, les yeux brillants et le coeur battant.

AHHHHHHHH

Entre temps ….

Exactement comme dans un rêve, Draco voyait les foules s'écarter devant l'objet de ses désirs, ce dernier apparaissant plus clairement à chaque instant. Puis petit à petit, le blond s'aperçut que c'était lui qui poussait les gens de son chemin vers Potter ; mais envoûté, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour capter ses yeux couleur vivant, il remarqua également un sourire suffisant, presque moqueur sur ces lèvres noires infernales. Un air de défi tacite dans leurs yeux, Draco voulut voir Potter ravaler son air supérieur ; et le début d'un nouveau morceau le lança dans son élan. Lorsque les premières notes s'élevèrent, il n'avait toujours pas lâché le jeune homme des yeux ; et la lueur de puissance qu'il y descella l'electrifia tout entier.

Devant lui, Potter se mit à se déhancher énergiquement avec la musique, la tête baissée vers ses pieds (sûrement pour ne pas rentrer dans quelqu'un. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la meilleure solution …). Ses cheveux s'agitaient sur le tempo, ses hanches se balançaient de droite à gauche en rythme avec ses genoux, ses épaules bougeaient en harmonie avec le reste de son corps … Puis les premières paroles s'élancèrent dans la Salle comme des oiseaux aux plumes tentatrices.

\- Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen … mimèrent ces lèvres tant désirées. Tonight we'll put all other things aside !

Et tandis que les mots s'installaient en Draco, les mouvements de Potter l'emportèrent encore plus loin dans cette fantaisie impromptue.

\- Give in this time and show me some affection, dit-il en longeant ses côtes de ses mains. We're going for the pleasure in the night !

Cette promesse conclue d'un mouvement du bassin mit fin à l'hébétude de Draco, et il amorça un mouvement en direction de ce démon vivant. Et à force de le détailler, il finit par remarquer quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors …

Non seulement ses yeux étaient maquillés, mais Potter n'était pas du tout dans le thème ! Il avait cette espèce de pagne qui laissait voir la moitié de ses jambes bronzées, avec une sorte de chemise ouverte sur son torse musclé, et … Merlin, comment avait-il pu entrer comme ça ?!

Un large collier d'or complétait sa tenue ; posé sur ses épaules, il mouvait avec elles sur le couplet.

En Pharaon des temps modernes, Harry se déhanchait sur cette musique remise aux goûts du jour par le groupe sorcier. Les paroles suggestives, mimées par ces lèvres sombres, flottaient dans l'air autour du duo et électrisaient l'atmosphère. Draco, s'étant remis de ce constat, capta le pré-refrain à travers le brouhaha de son cerveau.

I want to love you, feel you

Wrap myself around you

A ces mots, il remarqua que Potter s'était rapproché suffisamment pour qu'il voit ses yeux briller ; s'avançant lui aussi, Draco se mit à se mouvoir en suivant la chanson ( il était temps, il commençait à gêner les gens à force de rester planter là).

I want to squeeze you, please you

I just can't get enough

And if you move real slow

I'll let it go !

Son esprit envahi de mille façons de plaire à Potter, il lui chuchota sensuellement, profitant du fait qu'une de ses oreilles passait à proximité de sa bouche.

\- J'espère pour toi que c'est ta baguette que je sens dans ta poche, Potter …

\- Quelle poche ? fut la réponse ingénue dudit Potter.

En déglutissant, le blond faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

AHHHHHHHH

La soirée étant déjà bien avancée, de plus en plus de couples rejoignaient les tables afin de se reposer le temps d'un verre de jus de citrouille ou de Bierraubeurre Hogsmead madeR . Magiquement ensorcelés, la piste de danse et le coin table étaient séparés par un sort de Silence atténuant le son et permettant l'entente entre tous.

En effet, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentards se mixitaient allégrement, entraînant des rixes amicales et des blagues sarcastiques à tout va. Cassant les préjugés, chacun tentait la conversation avec la table voisine; et ce coin-là de la Grande Salle résonnait de leurs rires entremêlés.

Au milieu de tous ces joyeux lurons, le reste de nos Serpentards avait vu s'échouer auprès d'eux deux Rouge et Or, bavardant joyeusement à propos des costumes bariolés de chacun. Millicent, qui était le plus proche d'eux, fit signe à ses amis de se taire et tendit l'oreille.

"… de Lavande n'est pas vraiment recherché, par contre … Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de redorer son blason, elle a encore loupé ! dit l'un, d'un accent irlandais à couper au couteau.

\- La pauv' fille, quand on pense qu'elle s'est entichée de Ron dès la première année … Il faudrait lui dire un jour qu'il est déjà pris ! s'exclama l'autre, l'air de compatir.

\- Oui ! Il faudra aussi faire comprendre à Hermione que non, avoir envie de vomir parce que Lavande embrasse Ron n'est pas un signe fort d'amitié … Je ne sais pas dans quel livre elle est allée chercher ça, mais pour une fois lire ne l'a pas rendu plus intelligente !

\- Il devait s'intituler "Un jour mon prince viendra, ou le journal des vieilles filles", quelque chose du genre … dit Théodore, sarcastique.

Son intervention créa la surprise chez les Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas remarqué l'attention de leurs camarades sur eux. D'abord gênés, les deux amis se tournèrent ensuite vers les Vert et Argent.

\- Ainsi donc, des oreilles indiscrètes épient notre conversation …

\- Indiscrètes, indiscrètes … ronchonna Pansy. Il n'y a que Théo qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue ici !

Malgré son désir enfoui de séduire l'héritier Malfoy et son attitude un peu pot-de-colle pendant l'année, la jeune femme faisait partie intégrante de leur groupe. Amie avec Draco depuis leur enfance, elle avait tendance à le coller un peu trop lors des moments émotionnels, mais elle était du genre tactile, ce que Draco appréciait moyennement venant d'elle.

Enfants, ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. C'était toujours une joie lorsque leurs pères se rencontraient pour des affaires ; ils profitaient du manoir Malfoy ou Parkinson pour faire des cache-cache dignes de ce nom de plusieurs heures. Improvisant des danses de la victoires lorsqu'ils gagnaient, ils s'étaient peu à peu créés un espèce de langage secret qui les faisaient pouffer de rire lors des grands repas solennels.

Avec la puberté, ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés. Bien sur, ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, mais ils passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble, partageaient moins de choses, et ne se comprenaient plus. Leur langage secret s'était perdu dans les affres du temps.

Un jour que Pansy était vraiment mal dans sa peau car un Serdaigle l'avait traitée de "grosse baleine", elle était revenue en catastrophe dans la Salle Commune et Draco l'avait intercepté. Après l'avoir réconfortée, il lui avait rappelée qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait embrassé le front. Il était né en elle ce jour-là un sentiment d'admiration pour cette figure protectrice.

Au début, leur relation s'était améliorée de fait de cette complicité renouvelée, mais rapidement Draco avait semblé ennuyé d'être son épaule pour pleurer. Il faut également dire que c'était un moment dur pour elle : le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans l'ombre, cherchait à rallier ses parents, et ils étaient de plus en plus absents. Dans les rares moments où elle les voyait, ils étaient encore plus stricts qu'avant et ne parlaient que de ses notes. Elle, pour qui l'école n'était pas forcément symbole de réussite se voyait contrainte à travailler dur pour ne pas subir les remontrances de ses parents.

La seule façon qu'elle avait trouvée pour se rapprocher de Draco avait été de l'approuver dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Elle n'était mentalement plus assez forte pour jouer la comédie et paraître enjouée ; sa mauvaise humeur la mettait en colère de manière permanente et elle en profitait pour dire du mal de tous, et surtout des Gryffondors.

Mais Draco en avait assez de cette boule de nerfs accrochée à ses épaules ; il savait que ce n'était pas l'aider que de s'éloigner ainsi, mais il ne la supportait plus. Alors il se contentait de l'accepter dans son groupe d'amis sans rien dire ; après tout, elle s'entendait bien avec Millicent, elle l'aiderait surement à remonter la pente …

Mais bref. Revenons à notre soirée durant laquelle beaucoup dansaient, chantaient, et s'amusaient tandis que d'autres conspiraient.

\- Je pensais qu'en tant que Gryffondor, la p'tite Granger aurait eu un peu plus de courtage ! On dirait qu'elle va se pisser dessus à chaque fois qu'elle voit Brown et Weasmoche ensemble … continua Millicent.

Dean sourit.

\- Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle parait vachement discrète en ce moment, mais faut pas croire ! Dans la Salle Commune, ça chauffe bien parfois. Et puis, on ne sait jamais ce que l'amour peut vous faire faire. Parfois ça fait tellement mal d'aimer quelqu'un vraiment qu'on préfère essayer de se le cacher ou de l'oublier …

Occupé à boire à la paille de son verre, Thép releva les yeux au ton presque souffrant de Dean, juste à temps pour apercevoir le coup d'oeil furtif de ce dernier vers son camarade de chambre. Celui-ci détourna le regard, gêné, et un silence maladroit s'installa. Les deux filles qui elles n'avaient pas suivi l'échange, affichaient des visages surpris. Théo essaya alors de mener la conversation vers un terrain moins glissant.

\- Et si on s'associait ?

\- S'associer … pourquoi ? demanda Seamus, méfiant.

\- Pour brûler les roux et les irlandais, souffla-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air provocateur.

Sa réplique fit pouffer Pansy et Millicent. Seamus grogna un peu, pour la forme, et pour soustraire son regard aux yeux noirs obsédants de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je sais _pour quoi_ faire, tu veux encore te payer la tête des Gryffondors à leur dépens. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est pourquoi nous le proposer ? Vous pourriez très bien faire votre coup dans votre coin, vous associer au besoin à un ou deux Poufsouffles et … Bam !

\- Bam ?! releva Dean, l'air de dire "vraiment ?!".

\- Oui, Bam ! Qu'est-ce que tu as avec mon Bam ?

\- Mais … mais, c'est ridicule ! Enfin soutenez-moi, les gars ! En plus on en a déjà parlé cent fois, tu n'as aucune classe à dire "Bam" et "Lol" et "Insérez ici la mot de votre choix" à tout bout de champ ! Les gens vont te prendre pour un rustre !

\- T'inquiète pas, il n'a pas besoin de parler pour ça … souffla Pansy.

Des sourires fleurirent sur les visages.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est bien plus drôle avec des Gryffondors dans l'équipe ! Ils essayent toujours d'aider leurs amis, par un stupide réflexe du héros …

\- Bon, c'est d'accord, on s'associe, reprit Seamus. Mais c'est juste pour vous encadrer ! Pour la première fois de l'Histoire, des gryffondors et des Serpentards travaillant ensemble ! Ca va être épatant !

\- Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi naïf ? demanda moqueusement Millicent à Dean.

\- Malheureusement, oui … ! se moqua son ami, tandis que le concerné affichait un grand sourire.

\- Parfait ! Alors alliant la ruse du serpent et le courage du lion, nous allons mettre ensemble les "deux plus grands nigauds de Poudlard" !

\- Avant que vous ne le critiquiez, Théo ne fait que citer les jumeaux Weasley, précisa Pansy devant leurs mines peu d'accord.

\- Ah, deux grands génies … Vous croyez que vous pourriez m'arranger un rendez-vous ?

L'envie était à peine dissimulée dans la voix de Millicent. Seamus et Dean se regardèrent, puis rirent de bon coeur.

\- Quoi ? Ils sont pris ?

\- Non, on pourrait, mais voir des Serpentards reconnaître l'incroyable talent de Gryffondors est un spectacle peu commun !

\- C'est ça, moque-toi, monsieur le rustre …

Il lui tira la langue, et juste comme ça, tous les cinq devinrent amis.

AHHHHHHHH

Dans la foule remuante, Blaise observait Luna danser comme si elle était seule au monde. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux et amples, remplissant l'espace de sa prestance naturelle.

La musique emplissait chacun de ses pores, la portait vers d'autres horizons ; son âme communiquait avec les ancêtres, elle volait au milieu des nuages et des esprits. Dans cette communion complète avec les êtres et la Terre, elle ressentait des ondes de joie provenir des élèves, et cela la remplissait de bonheur elle aussi.

Et parmi ces élèves, certains émettaient quelque chose de plus foncé que de la joie : bien-être intense, sentiment de plénitude totale, et même amour pour les couples réunis en cette belle soirée. Notamment deux êtres embullés dans leur aura rouge carmin, qui emplissaient à eux seuls la jauge de bonheur mentale de la Serdaigle …

Les apercevant du coin de l'oeil, elle sourit à leur gaucherie.

Dansant avec abandon et grâce, pour la première fois Draco osait se lâcher en public. Au côté du petit pote Potter, les apparences tombaient et il laissait s'exprimer son lui intérieur, celui qui avait animé son premier geste envers Harry, là-bas avant la première année, chez Mme Guipure. Un draco qui appréciait Harry, le trouvait drôle, talentueux, courageux.

De l'autre côté, Harry avait envie de rire. De rire aux éclats, le plus fort possible ; d'emplir la Grande Salle de sa joie, de la communiquer à chacun afin de la partager avec tous. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, leur antagonisme se transformerait en compatibilité ? Car tout naturellement, leur corps comme leur âme s'étaient apprivoisés et communiquaient par un langage ancestral : celui du coeur.

Alors que le refrain éclatait, nos deux amis en puissance se surprirent à échanger ces paroles .

I'm so excited

And I can't hide it

Harry rougit.

I'm about to lose control and I think

I like it, finirent-ils en choeur.

Leurs yeux rieurs se rencontrèrent, et ils se rapprochèrent, acceptant tacitement la caresse du corps de l'autre.

Chantant ensemble, ils suivaient le chanteur.

I'm so excited

And I just can't hide it

I know, I know, I know, I know

I want you

I want you !

Se tournant autour, ils créaient doucement un espace vide d'élève mais rempli de tensions, où ils dansaient en tournoyant et en se mouvant librement sur la musique. La voix du chanteur les accompagnait dans leur découverte de cette magie partagée.

Alors que le second couplet arrivait à toute allure, les battements de leur coeur ne faisait qu'augmenter.

We shouldn't think about tomorrow

Sweet memories will last a long, long time

Leur esprit s'emplit de leurs attentes.

We'll have a good time, baby

Don't you worry

Draco était prêt à plonger les yeux fermés dans cette opportunité inédite.

And if we're still playing around

Boy that's just fine !

Leurs voix aux tonalités joueuses s'entremêlaient sur ces promesses.

Autour d'eux, les élèves se remettaient peu à peu à danser, mais chacun était heureux d'assister à cet instant mémorable. Nos deux héros s'échangeaient des paroles, des contacts et des regards dans lesquels brillait l'étincelle du bonheur.

Let's get excited

We just can't hide it

No, no, no, no

I'm about to lose control and I think

I like it

D'un coup, Draco attrapa Harry, son pallium volant autour de son corps dans l'empressement de son mouvement. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Potter, et il y vit une pointe de sérieux? Sa réponse ? A présent qu'il avait mûri, il était bien décidé à rattraper ces six années gaspillées en insultes et en incompréhension ; en haine et en peine.

I'm so excited

And I just can't hide it

I know, I know, I know, I know

I want you

I want you !

La dernière phrase à peine murmurée, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ennemi de toujours.

Dans chacun de leur cerveau, ce geste souffla toutes les autres pensées : leur attention n'était plus portée que sur leurs lèvres scellées, dont la chaleur se répandait dans leur corps paralysé. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles, avant de doucement s'écarter. Le monde autour d'eux recommença à vivre, renaissant des profondeurs de leurs espoirs les plus fous.

Alors que les paroles continuaient, ils reprirent leur souffle et cherchèrent à remettre de l'ordre dans leurs pensées.

Look what you do to me

You got me burning up

I'm about to lose control

And I think I like it

Et aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé, Harry se saisit des mains de Draco et se remit à danser. Il était prêt à lui pardonner toutes ses conneries, et était bien décidé à enterrer la hache de guerre s'il l'embrassait encore comme ça, rien qu'une fois !

De son côté, Draco se demandait pourquoi son corps avait réagi ainsi, et surtout depuis quand il était autant attiré par Potter. Depuis toujours, surement …

Prêts à ouvrir cette nouvelle page de leur relation, ils dansèrent ensemble sur quelques chansons, avant de rejoindre leurs amis réunis autour des deux tables les plus bruyantes de la salle.

The end

Or really ?

Alors qu'Hermione rentrait doucement dans l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à Ron qui s'y trouvait déjà depuis quelques heures, notre petit comité était réuni dans un coin plus discret de l'aile.

Mais comment voulez-vous que je sois sûr ? Un cheveu, les gars ! Un cheveu ! Et puis les risques de me tromper n'étaient pas très grands ! C't'un coup de malchance … s'expliqua Dean avec un sourire en coin.

En bon camarade de dortoir, il n'avait pas manqué de se moquer de ROn lorsque le jeune homme avait avalé goulument les chocolats d'Harry, signant ainsi la mort de leur projet.

Le plan originel, le fruit d'une longue semainde de reflexion, de soirées attablés autour d'une table de la Salle sur Demande, avec café et petits gateaux, ne s'étaient pas déroulé comme prévu.

Nos associés avaient décidé de rendre à Ron la monnaie de sa pièce. Chacun sa tâche : Seamus devait récuperer un cheveu de Harry, tandis que Dean s'en procurait un d'Hermione. THéo et Millicent avaient pour missin de préparer un filtre d'amour, et Pansy supervisait le tout.

Lorsque la potion avait été prête, ils en avaient impregnés des chocolats de chez Honeydukes et les avaient déposés sur le lit des deux futurs "amoureux". Leur but étant en rassemblant ainsi Harry et Hermione dans une fausse relation, d'éveiller la jalousie de Ron pour le pousser à reconnaître ses sentiments.

Malheureusement, comme tout le monde le savait, ça avait magnifiquement foiré … Le cheveu s'était rêvélé être celui de Romilda Vane, et Hermione avait été trop méfiante pour ne pas d'abord examiner ce cadeau. Découvrant le subterfuge, elle l'avait jeté directement ; de son côté, Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y toucher que Ron l'avait déjà englouti.

\- Je savais que votre implication dans cette affaire était néfaste, marmonna Pnnsy.

\- Tu étais bien contente de tes entrées chez Zunko, en attendant !

\- Mais c'était tellement SIMPLE ! râla Milli en ampifiant le dernier mot de ses mots. Comment avez-vous pu louper ça ?!

\- Un seul mot : Griffondor.

Les-dits Gryffondor levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu me saoules, Théo, lui lança Seamus, d'un air faussement enervé. Sa seule réponse fut un clin d'oeil prometteur.

\- Bref, dit Dean pour alléger la tension. Ca n'est pas si grave, si ?

\- Si ! s'exclamèrent les trois Serpentard en coeur.

\- Lavande et Ron vont encore se rapprocher et il nous va falloir trouver un autre plan …

La fin de sa phrase fut accompagnée du bruit fracassant de la porte de l'infirmerie claquée violemment ; et sans même les voir, Lavande passa en fulminant devant eux. Suivie du bruit de ses sanglots, elle jeta un grand froid sur la conversation.

\- … Ou pas ! conclut Pansy.

The real end !


	2. Traduction et références

Hello folks !

Voici quelques nouvelles de I'm So Excited : Lambarjack vient juste de poster la traduction en anglais ! Elle est ici : https//s/12511172/1/I-m-So-Excited

Ce chapitre sera juste une liste des références faites dans le texte susdit. Si le site le supprime, je la mettrais à la fin du chapitre originel. (mais je voulais annoncer la traduction :) )

\- Kill your darlings _ film sur la Beat Generation

\- Funérailles _ Bd : spin off de Freaks Squeele

\- Percy Jackson _ roman par Rick Riordan la mythologie grecque et un peu romaine en général

\- Le frand Meaulnes _ roman par Alain-Fournier

\- Les Sept Royaumes _ roman par W. C. Chima

\- Le 6ème Sommeil _ roman par Bernard Werber

\- La couleur de l'âme des anges _ roman par Sophie Audoin-Mamikonian

Bien sur je vous conseille toutes ces oeuvres (sauf B.Werber. Lisez R.Barjavel plutôt) !

Si vous avez des questions, je serai ravie d'y repondre en PM ou par mail !

Kisses


End file.
